We have just developed a membrane electrode capable of measuring carbonate activities in solution with high sensitivity and selectivity over other ions. We propose to use this electrode for measurements in body fluids as a possible means of monitoring dissolved Co2 and bicarbonate/ carbonate levels. If successful, the proposed potentiometric methods could have significant advantages over present methods.